Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a musical sound control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, an analog synthesizer for creating electronic musical sound is mainly configured by the three modules of an “oscillator”, “filter”, and “amplifier”. Herein, the oscillator can change a waveform and a sound pitch, the filter can adjust tonal brightness, and the amplifier can adjust the magnitude of a sound. By adapting a module called an envelope to each of the modules of the “oscillator”, “filter”, and “amplifier”, it is possible to impart temporal change to the pitch and the magnitude of musical sound generated at each of the modules of the “oscillator”, “filter”, and “amplifier”.
A technology relating to such an analog synthesizer is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-083525, for example.